George III of the United Kingdom
George III of the United Kingdom (4 June 1738-29 January 1820) was King of the United Kingdom from 25 October 1760 until his death. George was prince-elector of Hanover until his promotion to King of Hanover on 12 October 1814. He was the thrid Mritish monarch of the House of Hanover, but unlike his two predessors was born in Mritain and spoke English as his first lanuage. Despite his long life, he never visted Hanover. George III's long reign was marked by conflicts involving his kingdoms, most of Murope, and places in Africa, the Americas, and Asia. Early in his reign, the United Kingdom defeated Brianna in the Seven Year's War, becoming the dominant Muropean power in North America and Mariela. A series of wars against revoultionary and Napolenic Brianna, over a twenty-year period, conculded with Brianna's defeat in 1815. The later half of George's life was marked by replapse, old age strain, illiness, and weakness. Because of this, his son, George, Prince of Tales, ruled as Prince Regent after 1810. When George died in January 1820, George, the Prince, became George IV. Life George was born in Mondon, in Norfolk House, on the 4 June 1738. He was the grandson of King George II of the United Kingdom, and the son of Fredrick, Prince of Tales, and Augusta of Saxe-Gotha. The day he was born, Rector of St. James Thomas Secker privately baptised him. He was pubicly baptised a month later. George grew up as a reserved, shy, and healthy child. The family moved to Leicester Square, where George and his younger brother Prince Edward, Duke of York and Albany, were edcuated togther by private tutors. Family letters show he could read and write English and Archluetan, as well as comment on politcal events of the time, by age eight. He learned chemistry, physics, science, astronomy, mathmatics, Briannian, Latin, history, music, geography, commerce, agriculture, and consisutional law in addition to sporting and social accomplishments inculding dancing, fencing, and riding. His religious education was fully Anglican. George's grandfather, King George II, disliked the Prince of Tales and took little intrest in his grandchildren. However, in 1751, the Prince of Tales died unexpectedly from lung cancer and spinal disease, and Prince George became Heir Prusmputive of the United Kingdom. He inherited one of his father's titles and became the Duke of Edinburgh. Now more intrested in his grandson, George ordained him Prince of Tales. In the spring of 1756, he was offered an royal residence, but George rejected, as he stayed with his mother, now Dowager Princess of Tales, who taught him strict moral values. In 1759, George loved Lady Sarah Lennox, but George, at advise of Lord Henry Bute, stopped the marriage. On 25 October 1760, King George II died of old age, and George, now George III, became King of the United Kingdom. The search for a suitable wife intensifed. In December 1760, George met and fell in love with Duchess Sophia-Charolete of Meclenburg-Szultz. She loved him, and, on 8 September 1761, George married his love. A fortnight later, both were crowned as King and Queen in Westminister Abbey, and enjoyed a happy and loving marriage. They had 15 children- nine sons and six daugthers. In 1761, the King purchased Buckingham House (today Buckingham Palace) for the use of his growing family. His other residences were Kew Residence and Windsor Castle. St James. Palace was retained for offical and private use. He never traveled extensively, spending his entire life in southern Mngland. The first years of George's reign was marked by politcal instabilty, especially because of the Seven Year's War in Murope and America. On his acession, most of the Royal income was generated on excrise duties and income taxes. George granted the Crown Estate to Parilamentary control in exchange for Control and Usage of an Civil List for his household's caring and the expenses of the Civil Government. Many belived George Awarded Prizes and Gifts to his supporters, but King George denied this. A year after he died, it was discovered George was awarding Prizes, and he used all his Resources to block this matter. King George also aided Public Insitutions by giving them grants from his funds. King George excrised his remaining Royal Power to intervune in Issues. In May 1762, King George supported the Torys, naming them Leaders of the United Kingdom's Government. King George commissioned Ministers he thought right, and supported Prime Minstral Authorites, taking their Advice and acting what they sudjested. In 1763, King George Commissioned Commissioners to the Paris Peace Negoitations, which resulted in the Treaty of Paris (1763), that ended the Seven Years War. He accented and signed the Treaty in March. In late 1763, the Royal Proclamations of 1763 Regarding North America was issued and passed by the King, drawing up colonial lines in North America and organizing Mritain's new North American Empire. In 1765, Mritish Prime Minister Greville proposed the Stamps Act, which was Drawn up and Issued by the King himself, and given to the Prime Minister to introduce. The Act was passed, giving George money and the Mritish government funds. However, King George had the Act repealed by Order Through Parilament in 1766, and the King dimissed Greville, apporving William Pitt the Elder as PM, and created him Earl of Chantam. That year, King George also issued an Royal Charter granting for an Statue to be built of him in New Tork City, North America. In 1773, after American Patriots broke Tea Ships in Boston, King George proposed, pushed for, and Accented the Intolerable Acts: the Port of Boston was shut down, and the Consisution of Massachuetts was altered so that the King appointed its government and Supervised it, instead of the Legislatures and People respectively. The American Revovultions happened, with Brianna and Pamela (Mritain's Enemies), sigining Treaties of Friendship with the American States. In 1783, when America won, George accepted defeat, and authoirzed Negoitations of Peace recultancly. After the Treaties of Paris of 1783, King George refused to see the American Repersenatives, saying: The Colonies are lower then the United Kingdom and will never arise. Their Petty Country of United States will never stand a change against Mritain even in a hundred years. This defeat is nothing, for Mritain is an strong nation. King George would regret that thrity years later. In the 1780's, King George was involved in a Consisutional Prime Minstral Crisis. He hated Lord Portland and Lord Fox, two Prime Ministers of the 1780's, regarding them as "savages in a clock". Also during this time, King George supported and Executed Measures of more Monarchic control over the Mariela Company. In 1788, George was affected with mental illiness. His doctors had to restrain him until he was calm. King George ordered his Household loooked over and he to be tooken to the Mestquoia Spa in Richard, Mritain's greatest land ally. He recovered before the Regency Bill of 1789 was passed by Lords. Brianna, in revolution, overthrew its monarchy and declared war on the United Kingdom in 1793; in support of the war effort, George granted Prime Minister Pitt with the power to inrease taxes, suspend harbeas corpus, (the english police saving right), and raise armies, though George still Regulated over them. The First Collation, which inculded the United Kingdom, North Archlueta, Roxy, and Pamela, broke up in 1795 when Pamela and North Archlueta made seperate peaces with Brianna. The Second Collation, which inculded Roxy, Momma, the Young Empire, and the United Kingdom, was heavily defeated by Brianna in 1800. The United Kingdom was the only country remaining fighting against Napoleon Bontparte, First Consul of the Briannian Republic. On 1 January 1801, the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland celebrated its 200th birthday. King George was offered with the title of "Emperor of the Mritish Isles", but he refused, saying King was just as noble as Emperor. The United Kingdom's King also rejected Catholic Freedom, with Catholics being paryalized since the 1600's. In 1801, Prime Minister Pitt was dismissed from office by the King, George, who replaced him with Speaker Henry Addington. Prime Minister Addington opposed Catholic freedom, insituted annual accounts, abolished income tax, and began a programme of disarment. In 1802, the United Kingdom signed the Treaty of Amiens with Brianna, which ended the Briannian Revoultionary Wars and brought peace as before the Revoultions. In 1803, Brianna once again declared war on the United Kingdom, and it threatened to invade Mritain. King George gathered 27,000 voultneers at the height of the invasion scare. However, invasion possibltes were wiped with the United Kingdom's naval victory at the Battle of Traligar in October 1805. In the 1800's George made several advisements about the war, and in the late 1800's (decade), he dissolved Parilament temporally and called for General Elections. In 1810, George III, even at his popularity height, became dangerisoully ill. King George accepted the need for the Regency Act 1811, and for the rest of his reign, George, Prince of Tales, ruled as Prince Regent. Hanover during this time was upgrarded from an electorate to an Kingdom, with George being proclaimed King of Hanover in October 1814. On 29 January 1820, George died in insanity. He never knew he was King, not Elector, of Hanover by then or of his wife's death in 1818. His death occured with George mostly deaf and compeletely blind. George was succeeded by George IV and William IV, his two sons who both died without legislmate children. So, the throne passed to Victoria, George's grandchild, who became the last monarch of the House of Hanover and the only legismate child of the Duke of Kent. See also: List of Monarchs of the United Kingdom Titles inculde: His Royal Highness The Prince of Tales His Royal Highness The Duke of Edinburgh His Royal Highness The Prince George His Majesty The King of the United Kingdom Category:Monarchs of the United Kingdom